A Room with a Moose
"A Room with a Moose" is the 1st segment in the 9th episode of the first season of'' Invader Zim. It first premiered on August 17, 2001, on Nickelodeon. Plot Summary When Zim formulates a plan to get revenge on his skoolmates (especially Dib), he tricks them all into thinking they're participating on a field trip. Dib, however, soon realizes that the driver of the bus isn’t real and quickly discovers Zim's deception, but due to his constantly annoying theories, the other students disregard his warnings. Zim decides to gloat about his "magnificent plan" and informs Dib of every detail in confidence that Dib can do nothing to stop him, though Dib refuses to give up. Zim reveals that he has launched the bus into a wormhole traversing to an undisclosed location. Zim reveals three possible locations, the first being a universe filled with "very itchy" gas, the second being full of "pure dookie," and the last being Zim's chosen destination: a room with a moose. At first Dib is not intimidated, until Zim launches several walnuts from the bus into the room with a moose and Dib watches in horror as the moose proceeds to munch on each walnut slowly. Inexplicably terrified, Dib rushes back out of the driver's area to warn the other students of Zim's plan, only to be laughed at and even given a wedgie for his trouble. Undeterred, Dib proceeds to use his computer and determines that the wormhole will fork outward with the left path going to the room with a moose and the right going to Earth. Dib theorizes that if all the children were to sit on the right side of the bus, then their combined weight would be enough to shift the bus off-direction and back to Earth. The other children refuse to sit on the right side of the bus, as they would be sitting on the side Dib is sitting on. With only seconds left, an exasperated Dib moves to the left side, prompting his grumbling classmates to migrate to the right, finally causing the bus to shift to the right, back to Earth. Upon returning to Skool, the skool children complain about their "stupid" field trip, while Dib triumphantly celebrates his victory. Angrily watching from his base, Zim has a small temper tantrum, and GIR gleefully mimics his actions until Zim leaves; he then puts on a cartoon about jumping animals. Soundtrack ''Main Article: The Kevin Manthei Invader Zim-phony Special These tracks are found in the Amazing Invader Zim-Phony, and are in order, as follows: *Plan Revealed to Dib Facts of Doom Cultural References *The room with the moose inside of it is a possible reference to 2001: A Space Odyssey. *This episode is a parody of the film Speed, which involved a police officer named Jack Traven attempting to save a group of civilians on board a bus. An enraged reporter has attached a bomb beneath it, that will arm if the bus surpasses its 50 mile speed limit and goes off when it drops below. *This episode makes a subtle reference to "The Wall Monster" from Johnny the Homicidal Maniac (the Wall-Moose connection is underscored by the fact that Dib isn't really afraid of the Moose, until Zim feeds it some walnuts). Trivia *This the first episode where Zim acknowledges that getting rid of Dib was his quick ticket to conquering the Earth. *This is the first time GIR has set foot in the Skool, the second, third, fourth and fifth times being in "The Voting of the Doomed", Issue 19, Issue 26, and Issue 45 respectively. *The walnuts that shot through the wormhole were done in 3D, even though this wasn't planned. This is rumored to be what ruined the episode's budget. *This is the first time Zim has declared a moose has failed him. The second was set to be in the unfinished and scrapped episode "Nubs of Doom". Things You Might Have Missed *In the projection on the windows, a dog is seen walking by over and over. Behind the dog, there is a sign that says "Make it Stop", though it is difficult to read. However, the sign is noticeable right before Dib uses his laptop to see the path of the wormhole. *Near the end, it is shown that the holographic "dog" is actually shown in each window. *Right after Dib kicks Zim in the playback at the beginning, Zim's wig falls off. *During Ms. Bitters' lecture on zombies, Zita isn't sitting where she normally is, which is behind Zim's desk. *Jessica is seen on the bus, though it is stated that she is not in Ms. Bitters' class. *When Sara says to Dib: "You are so weird!", Keef's (who is behind her) eyes are green, where in "Bestest Friend", his eyes were blue. Inconsistencies and Animation Errors *When Zim tells Ms. Bitters that he has to go to the bathroom again, look closely at his mouth when he says "I have a..." his mouth doesn't move. *During Dib's flashback of Zim saying, "My mission might not be as exciting without you around to annoy me, but it will be more... pleasant", Zim has his disguise on, but during the transmission, Zim didn't have his disguise on. *As Zim is saying "I don't think you will, Dib", as he says "Dib", his mouth doesn't move. *Dib's computer said that there was one minute remaining, though it actually lasted for almost 2 minutes. See also *A Room with a Moose (Transcript) *A Room with a Moose/Screenshots es:Una habitación con un alce Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Screenshots